


When He Lets You Wear His Favorite Hoodie

by EndovaElixabete



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndovaElixabete/pseuds/EndovaElixabete
Summary: Ryuji really should have seen this coming when he leant Ren his sweatshirt for the night...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	When He Lets You Wear His Favorite Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa gift for Necronomicon! I hope it counts as your "clothes swap" request! And I hope you like it!

It started as an average night for the two of them. Well, an average night for one of their sleepovers, that was. It started with a date-- a pleasant date that finished up with ice cream and sweet smooches before they had made their way back to the cafe to spend the night.

Ryuji had let his mother know early on in the day that he may not return that night. Ren had invited him to spend the night when the date had originally been planned, and he was _not_ going to give up the chance to cuddle all night long with his boyfriend!

If you thought he would, you were dead wrong.

Ren had long stolen his sweatshirt with the complaint of it being cold in the attic. Granted, it was _definitely_ chilly up there, but now that Ren was hogging his sweatshirt, Ryuji was left sitting in his t-shirt on the bed. He was cold too! But he couldn’t just let Ren stay cold. And he _did_ look really cute bundled up in the blond’s sweatshirt and curled up on the bed-- content and smiling.

All while Ryuji froze his butt off!

Okay, well he wasn’t _freezing_ , but he was still chilly. 

“You gonna wear that thing all night?” Ryuji asked from his spot at the foot of the bed, foot tapping on the floorboards with a giddiness that he couldn’t quite understand himself. He just did it. _Had_ to do it. 

Ren hummed in response to that, pulling the hood of the purple sweatshirt over his head and curling deeper into the depths of the fabric. Ryuji wasn’t _that_ much larger than Ren, but the sweatshirt did hang on the other male’s frame a bit more loosely. Ryuji was a bit more muscular than him, after all. 

But he really was being a brat. A cute, cozy brat. 

"Come on!" Ryuji said, a playful smile on his lips as he reached out and gripped Ren by the sides. Wiggling his fingers, Ren let out an adorable squeal as he was tickled, curling deeper in on himself. "You gotta share! I'm freezin' here!"

After a whine, Ryuhi finally gave in and gave mercy to his boyfriend, who spent a few moments catching his breath. 

"But it's comfortable. I like it." He insisted, peeking one eye open to look at Ryuji. Still, he wore that stupidly adorable smile on his face. 

"Yeah, but I'm chilly too."

"You _did_ say that I could wear it."

"I didn't think you were gonna hog it all night!"

Ren was quiet for a few moments. "You could wear my hoodie." Pointing a finger in the direction of the sofa, Ryuji spotted a familiar sweatshirt thrown haphazardly onto the couch-- likely done in a hurry after the last time that it was worn. 

"It's probably too small for me." Ryuji insisted. And then he turned and pressed his palms to the mattress-- crawling up the bed and closer to Ren. "Make room. I'm climbin' in."

Ren, ever the difficult one, remained exactly where he lay. He didn't roll over a little as Ryuji began to tug the covers downwards. He didn't lift himself while Ryuji wormed his way into the bed. Instead, he was chuckling and allowing himself to be tucked in. Despite not being in pajamas, cuddling under the blankets with your boyfriend was still comfortable in jeans. 

He would, however, want to change out of them sometime soon. 

They laid together in silence for a while, Ryuji's hand set upon Ren's waist gently. Ren's eyes were closed and he was clearly enjoying the moment while Ryuji watched him. Long, dark eyelashes and beautiful black hair, a cute upturned nose and playful lips, Ren was just so adorable and so _beautiful_ that Ryuji just wasn't sure that he could bear it. Everything about Ren was so pleasantly perfect-- from his adorable personality to his handsome looks. 

Ryuji definitely felt that he could be considered one of the luckiest guys alive. There was nothing about Ren that _wasn't_ perfect. 

Gosh, he was so, so lucky. Now if only he could get his sweatshirt back. 

"Hey," Ryuji said, and Ren peeked one of his eyes open as that cute little devilish smile weaved onto his lips again. 

Ryuji took the time to push some of Ren's hair out of his face, and he felt himself smile a little bit as well. 

"Maybe you should get changed. You're still in your day clothes."

Ren seemed to contemplate if he should get out of the blanket or not for a few moments before he chuckled. "Is this just a new method to try and get your sweatshirt back?"

Ryuji couldn't help but return the chuckle, gently poking Ren on the nose. "Maybe."

And despite not wanting to give up his new article of clothing, Ren sat up and let the cool air rush under the blankets. He climbed over Ryuji haphazardly and incredibly ungracefully, but once he was on his feet properly, he seemed a lot less awkward. 

He unzipped the sweatshirt before shrugging it off. Next to come was his shirt. 

Ryuji had seen Ren half-dressed or naked a few times in the past. What, with gym class and frequent trips to the bathhouse, it would be impossible to _not_ see him a little intimately. But watching Ren's body change the longer he stayed in Tokyo was interesting. From all of the training he did in preparation for the metaverse, he'd gone from a lanky bean to muscular. It was a transformation that Ryuji got to watch almost first-hand. 

But regardless of what he looked like then and now, Ren had _always_ been gorgeous. 

He was dressed in a flash, and Ryuji had barely even managed to wrangle his own shirt off in that time frame. Well, he _had_ gotten distracted…

Ryuji was quick to join Ren in his pajamas after that. Ren was sitting on the bed by then, and he smiled once Ryuji had finished. 

Ryuji's sweatshirt was sitting in his lap and rolled around his hands a little, and he was looking up at Ryuji almost expectantly-- like he was silently waiting for his permission to return the sweatshirt to its rightful place. 

On Ren's body, of course. 

With a sigh, Ryuji couldn't stop the smile from growing on his face. 

"Go ahead."

He had never seen Ren move so quickly. The jacket was back on his body before Ryuji could even blink, and he was zipping it up all the way with vigor. Pleasantly satisfied after he was finished, Ren looked back up at Ryuji and raised his hands, arms open and inviting for a hug. 

Ryuji wasted no time to hug him back. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, maybe even minutes, before Ryuji finally pulled away. He then slipped onto the bed, his hand reaching out and gently resting upon Ren's. He gave it a little squeeze. 

"You know," he began. "Purple looks good on you."

Ren didn't look convinced, but he did look content. He was fiddling with one of the strings falling from the hood as he watched Ryuji. 

"I think red suits me better."

"Doesn't mean purple doesn't look good too."

Ren gave him a smile for that. 

And then Ryuji's gaze fell down onto the sweatshirt once again. Ren really did look happy wearing it. And he really did seem to enjoy it a lot…

Biting his lip for just a second, Ryuji then sighed. Oh well. He could always get another one, right?

"You can have it."

"Huh?"

Ren looked confused. Eyebrows raised and a cute little pout on his lips, his head tilted to the side just the slightest. 

"I said you can have it. It makes you happy, right?" Ryuji was smiling now, and he gave Ren's hand another affirming squeeze. "And it looks cute on you."

Ren's smile only grew ten times after that, and he threw himself onto the bed with glee, curling into a ball once again and cuddling into his newfound sweatshirt. "Yes!" He cheered to himself, and it had Ryuji chuckling. 

It was going to spell trouble the next day when Ryuji had to go home in the cold without any protection, but it was all worth it just to see Ren so excited and rolling on the bed with a brand new item.

And who knew? Maybe one day Ryuji would get it back when Ren deemed it necessary to gain back a little more of Ryuji's warmth.


End file.
